This relates generally to semiconductor memories used to store information.
An amorphous semiconductor threshold switch is a device that includes an amorphous layer between a pair of electrodes. The amorphous layer generally remains in the amorphous state at all conditions. An amorphous semiconductor threshold switch exhibits S-shaped threshold switch current-voltage characteristics.
One type of amorphous semiconductor threshold switch is called an ovonic threshold switch using a chalcogenide amorphous material. An ovonic threshold switch remains in an amorphous state which distinguishes it from an ovonic memory, which generally changes between amorphous and crystalline states.
In one implementation of an ovonic memory, an ovonic memory is used in series with an ovonic threshold switch. In such case, the ovonic threshold switch operates as the select device for the ovonic memory.
Another example of an amorphous semiconductor threshold switch is an amorphous silicon threshold switch.